


You’ve got the light to fight the shadows so stop hiding it away.

by fraalways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando avevano varcato la soglia di una piccola camera da letto in fondo al corridoio, l’intero mondo intorno ad Harry e Louis aveva smesso improvvisamente di girare. Al suo interno, seduta sul letto, c’era una bimba di circa quattro anni che stava guardando fuori dalla finestra. Ma la cosa che più li aveva stupiti, era stata la sua reazione nel vederli: aveva smesso di guardare oltre il vetro e si era rifugiata contro il muro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’ve got the light to fight the shadows so stop hiding it away.

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot scritta per l'iniziativa "La Scalata" del gruppo Facebook Wanki!Fic.

**01. Violenza**  
  
Mrs. White, seguita da Louis ed Harry, aveva salito le scale che portavano al secondo piano dell’orfanotrofio. Il vociare che si sentiva era stato subito messo a tacere e tutti si erano affrettati a tornare nelle proprie camere non appena avevano visto la donna. Louis, senza volerlo, si era ritrovato a pensare che doveva  davvero incutere timore a tutti quei ragazzini, visto il modo in cui essi avevano reagito. Poi aveva guidato i due uomini in diverse stanze, per mostrare loro diversi bambini e bambine. C’era sempre qualche commento da fare su di loro e sembrava quasi che essi, ai suoi occhi, fossero merce da vendere e non persone in carne ed ossa con dei sentimenti, delle orecchie per ascoltare ed un cuore che batteva nel petto.  
Quando  avevano varcato la soglia di una piccola camera da letto in fondo al corridoio, l’intero mondo intorno ad Harry e Louis aveva smesso improvvisamente di girare. Al suo interno, seduta sul letto, c’era una bimba di circa quattro anni che stava guardando fuori dalla finestra. Ma la cosa che più li aveva stupiti, era stata la sua reazione nel vederli: aveva smesso di guardare oltre il vetro e si era rifugiata contro il muro. Mrs. White aveva poi spiegato loro che il comportamento della piccola Emma (così si chiamava la bambina) era frutto della violenza sessuale e fisica che le aveva inflitto il padre naturale più e più volte. A quel punto, qualcosa nel petto di Harry gli aveva dato la forza di muoversi e sedersi sul letto, le cui molle cigolarono appena sotto il suo peso. Poi aveva fissato i suoi occhi verdi in quelli neri e spaventati della bambina e le aveva sorriso, mettendo in mostra le fossette sulle sue guance, mentre pensava a quanto il mondo fosse stato ingiusto e crudele nei confronti. E quando la bambina gli aveva sorriso debolmente in risposta e lui si era girato a guardare Louis, che sorrideva a sua volta, aveva appena compreso che sia lui che il castano, avrebbero fatto qualunque cosa pur di adottarla.  
   
   
   
 **02.** **Livido**  
   
Quella mattina, Harry non aveva accompagnato Emma all’asilo come faceva di solito. Durante la notte, la bambina si era sentita poco bene e, di comune accordo con Louis, aveva deciso di farla stare a casa per un giorno. La poteva sentir giocare nella sua cameretta e gli sarebbe piaciuto andare da lei e guardarla trafficare con tutti i giochi che i due genitori le avevano comprato da quando era andata a vivere con loro, ma lei aveva ancora paura di restare nella stessa stanza con un uomo troppo a lungo. Era piccola ed ancora le risultava difficile capire che né Harry né Louis le avrebbero mai torto un capello, soprattutto dopo tutto quello che aveva già dovuto sopportare.  
Improvvisamente, il rumore sordo di qualcosa che era appena caduto a terra aveva ridestato il riccio dall’intorpidimento che gli causava il divano ogni volta che ci si sedeva sopra. Aveva teso  le orecchie e, dopo qualche secondo di assoluto silenzio, aveva sentito Emma scoppiare a piangere. Si era alzato di scatto per andare a controllare che non fosse successo nulla di grave e non aveva fatto in tempo a muovere nemmeno un passo che la bambina era entrata in salotto e si era attaccata alla sua gamba, stringendola forte. Allora Harry si era chinato e l’aveva presa in braccio, per poi sedersi di nuovo sul divano con lei addosso. Le aveva asciugato i lacrimoni che le stavano bagnando le guance, soffiato il naso e fatto bere un sorso d’acqua. Poi aveva aspettato pazientemente che la bambina si calmasse, mentre le accarezzava i boccoli neri che le incorniciavano il viso. Quando era tornata a respirare regolarmente le aveva chiesto dove si era fatta male e lei, senza parlare, gli aveva indicato il ginocchio. E lui aveva immaginato che era senz’altro caduta mentre giocava e che le sarebbe sicuramente venuto un piccolo livido dove aveva preso la botta ma, allo stesso tempo, era anche certo di una cosa: quel livido non le avrebbe mai fatto così male come quelli che si erano formati in passato (e per mano di altri) sul suo piccolo corpicino.  
   
   
   
 **03.** **Lilla**  
   
Harry dormiva ancora beatamente, a pancia in giù e con la bocca leggermente dischiusa, quando Louis venne a svegliarlo con un dolce bacio sulla guancia. Si era lamentato quando aveva visto che la radiosveglia sul comodino segnava a malapena le 09:00 e l’altro gli aveva risposto che la domenica era un ottimo giorno da trascorrere con la propria famiglia. Poi si era alzato, si era trascinato in bagno ancora assonnato ed infine era entrato in cucina, dove aveva trovato il castano ai fornelli ed Emma seduta su una sedia, intenta a sgambettare in attesa che venisse servita la colazione. Le aveva baciato i capelli e poi si era accomodato accanto a lei, poggiando la fronte contro il tavolo e chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi, per riaprirli solo quando il castano aveva poggiato sul tavolo un piatto di pancakes ancora caldi.  
Mentre mangiavano tutti e tre insieme, la bambina non riusciva a smettere di sorridere ed Harry continuava a domandarsi a cosa fosse dovuta la sua felicità. Finita la colazione, Louis gli aveva ordinato di andarsi a vestire con qualcosa che si sarebbe potuto sporcare senza troppi problemi e lui l’aveva fatto, senza chiedere nemmeno una spiegazione. Quando, infine, era uscito dalla camera da letto indossando una vecchia maglietta con una manica strappata ed un paio di pantaloni della tuta tutti scoloriti ed aveva visto i giochi di Emma nel mezzo del corridoio, aveva capito quello che il castano e la bambina avevano tramato alle sue spalle. E allora aveva chiesto loro di che colore avrebbero dipinto i muri della stanza della bambina e lei gli aveva risposto che l’avrebbero fatta tutta lilla, mentre Louis gli mostrava i due grossi bidoni di vernice sorridendo felice. A lavoro terminato, il riccio ed il castano si erano seduti letto, che avevano spostato al centro della stanza e coperto con telo di nylon per evitare che si sporcasse ed Emma si era sistemata tra loro due, arrampicandosi per poter raggiungere il materasso, e li aveva guardati con attenzione mentre si erano baciati sulla bocca. Poi si era alzata in piedi ed aveva dato un bacio sulla guancia ad entrambi, prima di dire per la prima volta che voleva loro bene.


End file.
